of wolf and girl
by Werewolfer13
Summary: it was a normal day in ashleys life, that was until she got sucked into her favorite move the hobbit. she must go on a quest with thorins company. what she dosnt know that deep within her lies her other half and it is howling to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own the hobbit or any of its characters. I only own my oc Ashley. Please comment and review. Anything helps. Thank you.**

It started as you would expect in a story. By surprise. And boy was I surprised to be in middle earth with some of the characters I have come to love. But I better start from the beginning of my story.

It was another normal day in my world. Wake up go to work then come home clean then relax. Yup that was a normal day in the world of Ashley. Never exciting, always boring. Today I decided, since it is my day off, I would watch the hobbit. One of my favorite books and now it was a movie. I had already watched it many times but hey what's one more time. First I had to prepare for my movie day. I checked my cupboards for some popcorn and some pop only to find I had none left.

"Well I guess I better go to the store. Ugh I was hoping to not have to go outside the house today." I murmured to myself. "Better make myself look presentable."

I headed to my room where I proceeded to look for a pair of jeans and a nice tank top, since it was so warm outside. After finding a nice pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top I looked in the mirror to find my short hair a mess.

"Figured it would be." I say to myself in the mirror. I quickly brushed my red hair down and flat. The shorter side was being a pain but the other side was just fine. Having two different lengths is difficult but I would have it no other way. As I walked towards the door I grabbed my small back pack where I kept everything and walked out the door.

The store was only a 15 minute walk from my house. As I was walking I noticed some pretty black clouds coming up on the horizon. _Hmm must be a storm on the way_. _Better be quick or I'll get caught in it._ I reached the store and quickly got what I needed and started the short walk home.

As I reached home a downpour of rain came down, soaking me from head to toe. "Great you couldn't wait like 2 more seconds for me to get into my house?" I yelled at the clouds above me. I stormed into my house and took off my shoes and soaked back pack. Walking to the bathroom I stripped down and put on my bathrobe. I put my soaked clothes in my dryer and went back to my living room. I popped the movie in to the machine and pressed play then went to pop my popcorn.

"_Ashley…." _Came a soft voice from my living room. "_Ashley….. " _ it came again. I was alittle spooked and went to the living room to investigate. Nothing seemed out of place. Except one small thing. Gandalf was looking at me through the screen when he should have been looking at thorin, giving him the key and explaining things to the dwarves.

Suddenly the wind picked up, the rain came down harder and lightning streaked the sky. Boy was a freaking out. One of the windows blew open. Wind and rain was swirling around my living room. I fell trying to get to the living room. I curled into a ball and waited for it slow down. All of a sudden it stopped and warmth and soft whispers drifted over me. I slowly looked up from where I was to be sitting on the floor in front of thorin oakenshield and his company.

"Are you ok miss? " I heard one of them say. I didn't even react. All I did was faint.

**Thank you so much for reading my first ever chapter. This will be the first fanficiton I have ever written so please comment and review. Hopefully another one will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write another chapter early so that I didn't make all of you who read this wait too long. Thank you to those who have read it so far and anything would help. Suggestions, criticism anything.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the hobbit or any of its characters. I only own my oc Ashley. **

It felt like a dream. A really weird dream. Like really who wouldn't call suddenly looking at your favorite book characters in real life a dream? But I have to admit it would be really cool.

"_Wake up." _ A soft whisper stated in my sleep. "_Wake up Ashley and embrace your future. The future I have given you."_

I woke with a start. Not knowing where I was. I calmed my racing heart down then looked around the room I was in. it was a rather decent sized room. With a couple of book shelves and a writing desk. The window was facing out almost level with the ground with lovely drapes hanging around it. Wait why was I admiring drapes? Where am I? Why did this not look like my room?

I crawled out of the bed I was in. thank god I was still in my robe and it was still tied around my small waist. I slowly crept to the door. Pressing my ear to the wood and listened.

"Gandalf, who is she and where did she come from?" an intimidating voice snapped.

"Like I have said before Thorin. This young lady seems to have come out of a different world all together." The man named Gandalf replied with a soil tone to his voice.

"Do you think she will wake soon, Gandalf?" a smaller softer voice spoke softly. Almost too softly to hear.

"Why she should be awake very shortly." Gandalf stated.

It seemed like I had only a short time before one of them came to check up on me. I took a look around the room to see if I could hide somewhere to hide in case they did. As I was looking around I came across the window. Not thinking, I ran over to the window.

This could work. I tried opening the window without making too much noise. A few tiny squeaks later, I managed to get the window open. Crawling out of this window must have been one of the most difficult things I had to do. After squeezing my way out I got up and ran around the hill I had just escaped from. I came around to a small gate and of course the front door. I had just managed to get the gate open when the front door suddenly flew open and out popped the most terrifying person I had ever seen. He was baled with tattoos running over his scalp. Scars galore and were those axes?

Before he had a chance to take one step I flung the gate open and took off running. I heard running feet behind me but did not slow down a single step in case they caught up. As the footfalls got louder behind me I dodged in to a little grove of trees. Trying to lose my purser.

I felt rough hands grab my arm. I instinctively lashed out and jerked my arm to the side causing me to bring my foot down onto a sharp rock or tree branch. Yelling out I started to fall, pulling whoever had hold of my arm to fall with me. Losing grip of my arm we stumbled and rolled down the hill to land in a small ditch.

Groaning I started to try to get up only to be pushed onto my back with my arms above my head. Gasping I stared up at my captor only to be stuck in his icy blue eyes. A moment went by before he had caught his breath and was finally able to speak.

"What do you think you were doing?" his voice matching the intimidating voice from before.

Snapping out of my awestruck gaze, I glared up at him." That's none of your business now is it?" I snap out at him.

"It is my business if you suddenly fall out of the roof to interrupt my meeting with my company. Now who are you and why are you here? "He states with a painfully calming voice.

"Well if you…." I stammered to a halt as I noticed how he was straddled over my stomach holding my hands over my head. A blush crossed my face, my heart skipping a beat. "Can you… ummm… can you get off me?" I stuttered out.

Only just noticing how he was seated on the petite women below him. The dwarf quickly released her hands and got up off her. "Now answer my questions. Who are you?"

Was that a blush I saw on his stone cold face? "My name is Ashley but I still think it is none of your business. Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror."

"How did you..?" he said with a look of utter confusion.

"That's what happens when you're not from the same world." I sneer at him.

**So my second chapter is now done. I know it's not that good but I hope I will soon have more ideas and ways to write. Please review. It would help me very much and I would like to know how I actually am doing on this story since it is my first. Third chapter should be up in a few days if work doesn't get in the way. Thank you everyone who has read it.**


End file.
